Life
by Nikita1506
Summary: I finally made myself watch last Monday's Lost Girl...and proceeded to hate the ending so...REWRITE!


REWRITE! (Warning: Tears may ensue…) I finally watched last Monday's Lost Girl...I didn't want too, but I had to...

* * *

"Get it back," she said suddenly, stopping Dyson in his tracks.

"What?" he asked, not turning around.

"I said. Get. It. Back."

Finally, he turned around, "Bo, I can't."

She stood from the stool, slowly walking over to where his still form was.

"Fine. Then kill me."

"What?"

"I would rather be DEAD," she hissed, "than be without you again. These past three weeks have been HELL. If you won't try, then just KILL ME!"

She screamed the last two words directly in his face, and Trick came out of the back room, concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked the two of them.

"Nothing," Dyson tried to say, but Bo hit him again.

"He went and saw a fucking Norn!" she cried, "The night I fought my mother. Ask him what he gave up."

"Bo—"

"ASK HIM!"

Trick was taken aback, looking between the Were-Fae and the Succubus. Finally, his eyes stayed on Dyson's pained face.

"Dyson," one word, just one.

"I offered her my Wolf."

"What—?"

"That isn't what she took," he interrupted Trick.

"Tell. Him." Bo practically growled the words, and Dyson's Wolf sat up in his mind.

Dyson's Wolf forced his human eyes closed, trying to get away from the pain in his Mate's gaze.

"She took Bo," he whispered.

Bo whirled away back to the bar, grabbing the dagger that Trick kept behind it for purposes other than what she was about to do. But she felt it inside her, she wanted it out.

"You let her take US!" she cried, pointing the dagger in his direction, "But you seem to forget one thing."

Whereas Dyson's gaze was full of remorse, Trick's was full of worry. He kept shifting his gaze from the pain in her face, to the dagger in her hand. Then she moved.

"You asked her to give me your strength. So she gave me a part of you," then she cut deeply, causing both men to move, but not quick enough, "So while you feel nothing anymore, I can't help but to feel it all," she cut again before they reached her.

Dyson moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso, gripping her tightly and holding her arms to her sides as Trick took the dagger from her. Bo thrashed around, trying to get away from them as the tears finally fell. Trick hurried for a bar towel to wrap her arms until they could get her to Lauren, but her next words chilled his very soul.

"She put part of your Wolf inside me," Bo whispered, her thrashing ceasing, "I can feel it. I feel you with me all the time."

"Trick give me that towel!" Dyson growled, and Trick hurried back to the pair, wrapping Bo's arm in the bar towel.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. Because you don't want it to. I can't do this again," finally Bo opened her eyes and met his, "Something has been missing," she told him, bringing her hand up to cover his heart, and he felt a twinge, "Let me go," she begged, "You already let go of us."

He could see the light fading from her eyes, and his Wolf howled in agony. Her hand moved up to his face, he could feel her blood coating his cheek under her palm.

"Just make sure you take care of Kenzi. Please."

Across the city, the house of the Norn shook and for once in her life, she looked fearful; watching as the leaves of her tree began to wither and die at a fearsome rate.

"No," she whispered, her hands and voice trembling as she quickly reached for her belt.

The shaking increased as she looked through her assortment of Fae items, finally finding what she was looking for. The crystal heart that housed the Were-Fae's passion for his woman. The crystal had been glowing a bright blue with each beat of the heart, but now its light was fading with each slowing beat. She realized then what she had done, that she had made a mistake.

She hurried to remove the crystal from its place, if it was still attached to her and the light went out, she too, would die. And she would lose her gifts. Though she loathed the thought, she had to give back what she had taken, though she could not take back the favor; another thought that irked her. Norn's were not known for their charity. Ever.

The words of the ancient spell came to her easily, but still she felt the twinges of death at her side. She didn't know if she would get it done in time.

The crystal glowed brighter than ever before, one final time, and disappeared.

As Bo's eyes closed, Dyson threw his head back and let out a soul-crushing howl, his Wolf crying out for its lost Mate. Trick hung his head, knowing that this was not how it was supposed to be. That it was partially his fault.

"Bo?" Kenzi's voice stunned both men.

Dyson clutched tighter to the prone form of his Mate, cradling her body against his. He could still feel her hand resting over his heart. He watched as a small, female, hand took his Mate's other hand in her own.

"Bo?" her voice cracked, "Bo get up. Bo, please get up," Kenzi begged, tears coursing down her face.

Hale sank down on his knees next to his fallen friends, his arm wrapping around the tiny Human's back. They were all surprised when Kenzi struck at Bo's body.

"You promised!" she screamed, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

The Siren moved quickly and pulled her away, one arm around her waist and the other her upper torso to keep her from hitting him.

"You promised!" she screamed again, before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

Hale turned her around in his arms, holding her to his chest; though he couldn't take his eyes off his best friend, or his best friend's Mate. Save for Kenzi's sobbing, the bar was still. A glowing light caught Trick's attention, but no one else seemed to notice it, each of them lost in their own grief. The image of a young girl became solid as she stood before Bo and Dyson.

Suddenly, the apparition looked at the Blood King and smiled gently. She had the Succubus' eyes, and the smile of the Wolf.

"There is more to all than meets the eye," she said.

Trick watched as she knelt next to the lifeless form of the Succubus, placing her hand over the woman's heart and bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Wake up Mummy."

A blue light glowed under Bo's palm, and as Dyson felt it strike him; she moved. Fearing he was letting go of her, Dyson tightened his grip again, wanting to bury himself inside of his Mate; but the force of the magic forced him back, though only slightly. His eyes clenched shut and he grit his teeth at the pain; his body filling with the warmth of his woman once again. Breathing heavily, his head dropped against his chest as he struggled to keep hold of Bo.

Suddenly, it was like time froze. That first sharp intake of breath made them all pause, wondering who it came from. Then her hand moved against him, her fingers curling in and he could feel her nails scratching through his shirt.

"Bo?" he whispered, afraid.

Her next breath was deeper, and her head turned into his body as she caught his scent. They waited anxiously as Dyson stared down at his Mate, praying that he wasn't hallucinating. Again, she breathed, and Dyson's eyes were riveted on her own as he watched them move under her eyelids. One hand moved to her cheek to pull her face towards his more.

"C'mon Bo," he whispered, "Open your eyes."

Four pairs of eyes fell on her, watching as once again her chest rose and fell. Slowly her eyes opened and she met Dyson's worried blue eyes. Recognition was quick to light her face, followed by shock as she looked down at her stomach, moving her free hand to rest on her lower abdomen. Dyson's gaze followed her and he took a deep breath, catching scent he hadn't noticed before. Wide eyed, he looked up to Bo's face again and when her eyes caught his, they shone with tears.

"Oh my God," came three voices in unison.

* * *

What…you thought I'd really kill her?


End file.
